


Augenstern

by lancet666



Category: Fate/strange fake
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 02:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancet666/pseuds/lancet666





	Augenstern

他总能看见点许多人这辈子都见不到的光景。  
早在他们相识之初，那双眼睛里的战意点亮了黯淡懒怠的血色，笑中的狂意激荡起空气的震颤，紧绷的架势仿佛一头捕猎中的雄狮。这样子从没人见过，而他彼时并未觉得自己身负殊荣——那是他诞生起便刻在骨血中的使命与意义。直到夜晚降临时那份温柔与缠绵与他所闻相差甚远，在一声声呼唤里他将自己推向迷失；太阳高升，孩童般的呓语绝不像那个人人畏惧的暴君。  
总得慢慢来，他才能够消化这份信号、理解其中的与众不同，不论人或是其他生物，学习都需要时间。  
他开始观察那至高无上的王，细细琢磨他向自己投来的深情，抚摸他嘴角最最柔和的笑容。他用最简单的方式来回应最深沉的感情：吉尔伽美什给他什么，他就一分不差地还回去。凝视、亲吻，直至肌肤相亲肢体纠缠，他照着样子一一施行，与他天地间唯一的朋友。或许他不曾意识，自己还有如此浓稠复杂的感情，搅也搅不开，理也理不清楚；浸在水里杂乱的发丝缠住了谁的手，浮上水面获得呼吸的那一刻看见的第一双眼睛。  
于是他更像一个人了，沙姆哈特所漏掉的现在尽数补了回来，你只要看着他就知道他比任何一个人类都更接近人类——尽管那纤细而坚实的身体、精致而俊美的面庞、如幼发拉底河水流倾泻浇灌而变得柔顺发亮的长发，都如神造的偶一般完美无瑕；而这就是事实，他也总这么定义自己：是神造的兵器。  
所以吉尔伽美什不该露出那样的神情，本不该为兵器的折损黯然神伤；傲慢凌人的王者，无论在谁面前都不该熄灭眼中燃烧的意志，就算在最亲密的人面前也不能如此颓唐。可他什么都说不出了，所有的力气只够勉强维持自己显得不那么憔悴——他瘦得脸颊凹陷，像垂死一样。他也的确如此。  
一双对神灵不敬的人是该得到天罚，而吉尔伽美什跑遍神庙双膝跪地痛哭流涕，这只是报应的冰山一角。年轻的王者坐拥世间万物，如今在友人病榻之前——他甚至脱去了往日根本不离身的金银饰物，穿着破烂的兽皮衣裳，也没在乎自己蒙尘的金发——只带回了一朵毫不起眼的白花。  
常人总难想象，奢靡气派的王者竟有一位朴素过头的友人。他为友人放弃一部分奢侈的同时那位友人也时而披金戴银华服加身，阔腿裤缝里时见时隐的肤色毫不遮掩地回应着他赤裸的眼神。篝火边的杯盏灌醉了珍馐，恩奇都随手摘了什么别在吉尔伽美什发间，金色的臂环碰撞着滑到肩部，酡红的双颊诉说着甘甜的醉意。  
那晚的花瓣早已零落，如今恩奇都的眼眸中即将散尽的光芒却又被点亮。他笑了，仅一个笑就费极了力气。他多想伸出手去，摸摸那双曾无数遍亲吻过自己的嘴唇，它们现在看起来却那样干涩，如同旱期的河床。吉尔伽美什把自己拥有的一切都给了他——他们同样英勇，同样除彼此外无人匹敌，也应当同样富有，同样快活，同样坐拥整个王国、享受人民的爱戴。恩奇都并不囿于这些，他在这世上只贪图一样；吉尔伽美什当然心知肚明，就像他知道只要自己给对方就会尽数收下，就像他知道他们彼此如何将对方写进生命。  
他们拥有万物，对恩奇都来说他只拥有这一位友人。阿露露赋予的生命、沙姆哈特赋予的人格，全都是为了这场相逢铺好的路，那么他生命的终点便是这样一位桀骜的王。他时常也会觉得吉尔伽美什也只剩下他了：再没别的什么生灵能读懂写着孤高的眼睛里藏着微不可见几不可察的落寞，再没什么别的生灵能在哪一滴落寞即将流出眼眶前上去握住他的手；年轻的王者不会再在其他任何人膝头睡得安稳，不会同第二人分享臂弯中斑斓的梦境。  
等到日光没那么刺眼，他似乎恢复了点精神。床尾的人背影被血一般的晚霞染红，单薄得像风中欲坠的落叶。  
“吉尔。”  
声音小得不能再小，吉尔伽美什毫不犹豫地回过头来凑到身边，侧耳悉心倾听着枯叶般颤抖的话语。何曾如此，他的嗓音何曾如此——如大地哀鸣又如鸟儿轻啼，昼夜交叠时最悦耳的歌。吉尔伽美什总觉得他似长青的树，却到这时候才想起草木也会缺水而亡：他的皮肤同声音般干涩，只有那双盈满泪水的眼中才有一点润泽。  
对着那双泫然欲泣的眼睛，恩奇都什么都说不出口了。什么王国子民这类太过严肃正派的空话，什么不值得为兵器落泪这种伤人伤己、他根本不愿说也不能说的谎言——他打了很久的腹稿，到最后也想践行自己最初诞生的意义；可到了这个时候，空荡的殿里只剩两人，再没什么乌鲁克的统治者也没什么将其拉回正途的天之锁，只有一个痛苦而无措的青年面对他濒死的友人。  
他还未用手触碰到发间几乎与自己肤色一样白的花朵，吉尔伽美什还没来得及握住他已经快动不了的手。  
恩奇都总是能见到多少人这辈子都见不到的光景，可最后也来不及抹去朋友眼角的泪水，看他鼻头哭得像眼睛一样红，笑他不够格坐在万民拥戴的宝座上。


End file.
